


You can mark me in your heart

by The_hem_of_Jenos_hoodie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Jeno, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Lee Jeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_hem_of_Jenos_hoodie/pseuds/The_hem_of_Jenos_hoodie
Summary: Джено сильно устал за эти дни. Но дело было не в работе. Как раз там дела шли своим ходом: ничего паранормального. Единственное, что вышло из-под контроля в последнее время для омеги, — это то, что муж просил уж слишком много внимания к своей личности.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 14





	You can mark me in your heart

Толчки становились медленней, и брюнет уже четче слышал учащенное сердцебиение своего мужа. Это был вторник. Несмотря на то, что было только начало недели, молодой паре данный факт не помешал провести вечер в приятной интимной обстановке, давая возможность, позабыть о тяжелой первой части дня. Восстанавливая дыхание, Марк, оперся о локти, чтобы не задавить всем своим весом и так уставшего Джено. 

Это был второй заход, и альфа понимал, что если они зайдут дальше, то его омега вряд ли сможет пойти на работу в отдохнувшем состоянии. И Марк думал правильно: Джено сильно устал за эти дни. Но дело было не в работе. Как раз там дела шли своим ходом: ничего паранормального. Единственное, что вышло из-под контроля в последнее время для омеги, — это то, что муж просил уж слишком много внимания к своей личности. Джено не был против объятий, поцелуев и домашней теплой атмосферы, как это было все время со дня их свадьбы. Джено - человек, требующий тепла и ласок; и Марк был хорош в предоставлении этих услуг. Но омегу стало беспокоить поведение альфы: Марк возбуждался все чаще, и причина была вовсе не в гоне. 

Когда Джено приходил домой, то заставал сидящего перед телевизором Марка. Старший имел возможность приходить домой раньше из-за своей высокой должности, поэтому они вдвоем решили временно повесить обязанность за приготовление еды на него. После принятия душа Джено шел на кухню, где его ждал разогретый ужин. Наполнив желудки, пара перемещалась в гостиную, чтобы заценить какой-нибудь выигравший Оскар фильм.

Постепенно задвигая шедевр кинематографии на второй план, Марк начинал настойчивее целовать мужа, а затем валил того на диван, чтобы приступить к прелюдиям. Поначалу Джено это очень сильно нравилось. Ему льстило, что его альфа все еще имеет к нему бешенное сексуальное влечение. Омега часто слышала от друзей новости то о разводе, то об изменах. Джено даже готовил себя к тому, что однажды застукает Марка с кем-то на их общей кровати. Но, лежа на диване в их гостиной, пока старший оставлял засосы в районе ключиц, омега поняла, что беспокоился он зря. 

Действительно. Беспокоился он все это время зря и не о том. Провождение вечера в кровати в выходные дни считалось нормальным для омеги. Провождение вечера в кровати в некоторые будние дни Джено как-то еще понимал. Он стал постепенно уставать, но все равно соглашался на секс, тая медленно в сильных руках альфы. Прошел месяц, и секс уже был практически каждый день. Тогда Джено понял, что с Марком что-то явно не так. 

Конечно, Джено не стал в открытую спрашивать мужа, что произошло такое, что его так сильно начало тянуть на секс. Омега подумала, что это как-то заденет чувства альфы: он мог подумать, что Джено не хочет его, и это было бы ложью. Джено все еще сильно любит Марка и желает его всего, однако либо у него не такая сильная выдержка, либо с альфой что-то не так. 

\- Ты как? - нежно спросил Марк, убирая влажную челку со лба омеги. 

\- Хорошо, просто устал сильно. 

\- Тебе бы побольше витаминов, - искренне прокомментировал альфа, заходя в ванную.

Джено проводил фигуру взглядом, желая отпинать ее от всей души. Витаминов бы ему пить. Все еще лежащий на кровати парень закатил глаза. Младший знал, что у него все нормально в плане здоровья: он активно занимался спортом, редко кушал вредное, и именно он увеличил количество здоровой пищи в рационе альфы. И вот сейчас этот самый альфа советует ему пить витамины. Ага, сейчас прям. 

\- Ты на завтра пригласил их? - Марк возвратился назад в спальню с влажным полотенцем. 

\- Ага, - лениво ответил Джено, наблюдая, как его вытирает муж. 

\- До скольких будете?

\- До утра, так что тебе придется заночевать у Джемина, - альфа поджал губы, выказывая маленькое недовольство, и Джено вновь закатил глаза. 

Помимо большого количества секса, Марк стал недолюбливать, когда Джено уходил куда-то гулять с друзьями. Если омега и выходила куда-то, то старший начинал часто названивать ему. Марк звонил по «нужным» делам: то ему неожиданно нужен был рецепт пирога от папы Джено, то нужно узнать, где лежит его красный свитер, то нужно найти таблетку от болей в животе. Последняя причина заставила Джено выйти из караоке спустя всего лишь полтора часа веселья, потому что мол «мне кажется, я вот-вот умру, Джено-я», а после с хитрецой в глазах Марк притворялся больным весь вечер, довольствуясь присутствием омеги.

Джено хотелось общения, и он еле как добился свободного вечера у капризного мужа. Парень пригласил к себе домой троих близких друзей-омег, с которыми он дружил с первого курса. Брюнету было необходимо с кем-то поговорить и разделить свои волнения по поводу поведения альфы, поэтому выгнать безо всяких чувств Марка из их квартиры было не так уж сложно. 

\- Если вдруг закончите раньше, то позвони, - напоследок сказал Марк, когда омега всучила ему сумку с одеждой и гигиеническими принадлежностями. 

\- Не бойся: не позвоню, - закрыл дверь Джено, радостно потирая ладони. Наконец-то. 

Его компания состояла из разных типов омег по статусу отношений. Тэен был самым старшим, и он уже успел родить двоих, хотя ему всего двадцать восемь. Следующим был Тэн, кто вовсе не хотел никаких отношений, устав от своих предыдущих. Последним был Ренджун. У него все сложно: они со своим парнем расставались пятнадцать раз за год и все пятнадцать сходились обратно. 

Смотря на своих друзей, Джено завидовал. У него жизнь была довольно-таки блеклой по сравнению с их. Они с Марком поженились спустя год отношений, еще учась в университете. Джено сначала отнекивался, так как думал, что еще слишком молод для таких серьезных вещей. Он не был готов к такой ответственности, не имея никакой стабильной работы и своей квартиры. Однако Марк убедил его. Альфа сказал, что так будет даже веселей: они вдвоем начнут с самых низов, и это будет как еще одно захватывающее приключение в их совместной жизни. И Джено согласился. 

К тому же Марк был человеком старой закалки, хотя это сложно обнаружить в начале, потому что тот работал в сфере IT, и профессия сама по себе накладывала определенный характер на личность. И работа Марка требовала от него гибкости и адаптивности к любым изменениям. Однако это не мешало альфе проявлять старомодность в ухаживании и в целом консервативность в их семейной жизни. В связи с этим Марк считал, что если ты любишь кого-то, то ты женишься на нем без толики сомнения. Год отношений для Марка был очень большим периодом. «Я понял, что хочу жениться на тебе еще полгода назад», - сказал альфа в день, когда сделал Джено предложение. 

\- У вас все сложно, как я понимаю, - сделал еще один глоток вина Тэен, сидя перед Джено за барной стойкой. 

\- Не совсем, - неуверенно ответил Джено.

\- Не совсем? Ты раскладываешь все продукты с холодильника, - прокомментировал Тэн. 

Весь кухонный островок был оккупирован продуктами. Джено после пару бокалов красного вина начал очищать холодильник, при этом Ренджун помогал ему, не понимая, зачем он это делает. 

\- О, можно я съем йогурт? - воскликнул таец, потянувшись через весь стол к лакомству. 

\- Кушай, что хочешь, - стоял задумчиво Ли, и Тэен заметил беспокойство в глазах младшего.

\- Джено, что-то случилось? 

В квартире наступила тишина. Друзья стали рассматривать лицо Джено, пытаясь понять его эмоциональное состояние. 

\- Только не говори, что…

\- Тэн, - перебил его Ренджун. 

\- …Марк тебе изменяет? - но таец закончил свой вопрос, и Тэен испуганно посмотрел на Джено. 

\- Нет, он не изменяет, - устало выдохнул Ли, и остальные с облегчением вздохнули. - Я вам расскажу, но только обещаете, что не будете смеяться?

\- Ни в коем случае, - Тэн жестом провел рукой по губам, делая вид, что закрыл рот на замок. Ренджун и Тэен активно закивали. 

\- Дело в том, - сделал паузу Джено, - что… Конечно, я не жалуюсь, но…

\- Джено, говори, - надавил на него Ренджун. 

\- Марк слишком возбужден в последнее время. Не сказать, что я не хочу секса, но в таком количестве? Я очень сильно устаю и на работу даже идти не хватает сил. Я даже подозреваю, что он что-то ест такое, что повышает его либидо! - не выдержала омега и взмахнула сельдереем над столом. 

Джено было стыдно говорить такое перед друзьями. Жаловаться на то, что муж все время хочет тебя? Это было странно. Другие могли бы подумать, что Джено просто на всего хочет похвастаться перед ними. Омега, действительно, завидовала бы самой себе месяц назад, но сейчас, когда такое удовольствие шло во вред, Джено не выдержал. Ему нужно было с кем-то посоветоваться. Спустя несколько секунд Тэен не выдержал и начал смеяться. Джено смутился: он ведь просил не смеяться. Щеки и шея сильно покраснели, а взгляд был опущен. 

\- Хен! 

\- Прости, Джено, - вытирал слезы от смеха Тэен, пытаясь успокоиться. 

\- Заметь, не я засмеялся. Я ничего не понял, - продолжил кушать йогурт Тэн. 

\- Я тоже. Что такого смешного? - хмурил брови Ренджун. 

\- Здесь нет ничего страшного, Джено-я, - продолжал посмеиваться Тэен. - Серьезно. И дело не в его питании.

\- А в чем? - недоуменно смотрел на все разложенные продукты Джено. 

\- Просто он хочет ребенка. 

И Джено впал в ступор. Марк хочет детей? На самом деле данная новость не должна была так шокировать омегу. Они были в браке уже шестой год, а кредиты они выплачивали стабильно, поэтому не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы начать планировать детей. Но Джено было всего лишь двадцать шесть, и он не был готов к такому большому изменению. 

\- Но Марк ничего не говорил о детях.

\- Он и не скажет. Он сам не понимает, что хочет их. Это заложено в альфах: они действуют инстинктивно. Когда такое начало происходить с Джэхеном, я тоже начал паниковать. Хорошо, что двоюродный брат подсказал.

\- О, боже, брак — это так сложно! - выдохнул Ренджун. 

\- Согласен, - сказал Тэн. 

\- И что мне делать? 

\- Либо поговори с ним, либо сделай как я.

\- А как ты сделал?

\- Забеременел, - подмигнул Тэен, и Джено нервно заморгал. 

Теперь все встало на свои места. Джено наблюдал за Марком уже не как за каким-то инопланетянином, а как за примитивным альфой. Сонный Джено поплелся открывать дверь после того вечера с друзьями. Когда он ее открыл, то сразу же попал в объятия бодрого с утра альфы. Обычно Марка сложно будить по утрам: он предпочитает до последнего нежиться в кровати. 

\- Наконец-то дома! - снял ботинки старший и помчался мыть руки. 

\- Ты всего лишь переночевал в другом месте, - пробурчала омега, опершись о дверной косяк в ванной. 

\- Да, но у Джемина такой срач. Я не мог спокойно заснуть там. Кстати, как прошел вечер? Успели обсудить все? - поцеловал его в макушку Марк и тут же направился в спальню. 

\- Да, успели. Много чего. 

\- Вот как, - с любовью взглянул на подошедшего Джено альфа, а затем начал снимать с себя одежду, чтобы улечься в кровать в одних трусах. - Это хорошо. Рад, что ты провел с удовольствием вечер. 

\- Ага. А ты разве не выспался? Таким бодрым зашел и сейчас снова хочешь лечь спать? 

\- Я просто очень спешил домой. Я там нормально так и не поспал. Не хочешь присоединиться? Я вроде как перебил твой сон, - Марк похлопал по кровати и развел руки. Джено улегся рядом с альфой, и они так в таком положении проспали все воскресенье.

Прошла целая неделя, а Джено так и не поговорил с Марком насчет детей. Сидя на работе вечером, Джено отправил мужу сообщение, что нужно срочно сдавать какой-то отчет, поэтому придет домой немного позже. На самом деле омега решила почитать информацию о беременности и воспитании детей в пустом офисе, чтобы никакие руки, блуждающие по его телу, не отвлекали его. 

С тех пор Джено часто ловил себя на мысли, что он сам слишком сконцентрировался на детях. Он останавливал взгляд на маленьких существах, когда они с Марком гуляли по парку. Он наблюдал за беременными омегами, которые шли по пешеходному, до тех пор, пока сзади машина не начинала сигналить ему. 

Все в разы ухудшилось, когда они с Марком решили поужинать в каком-нибудь ресторане, ссылаясь на очень загруженную неделю. Ожидая свой заказ, альфа бурно рассказывал ему, что происходило у него на работе и какой на самом деле Донхек подлиза. Джено перестал слушать мужа где-то в середине, когда в ресторан зашла семейная пара с троими детьми. Старшим детям было примерно от четырех до шести лет, а самому младшему едва ли исполнилось два годика. Пара еле поспевала следить за непоседливыми отпрысками, поэтому не заметили, как младший член семьи шел к Джено, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. 

У Джено в груди стало зарождаться какое-то странное тепло. Руки сами потянулись к маленькому человечку. Марк, заметив, что внимание омеги было явно украдено чем-то другим, посмотрел в сторону, куда смотрел Джено и увидев ребенка, расплылся в улыбке. Альфа до этого ни разу не видел, чтобы его омега была заинтересована в детях. Происходившая перед ним картина открыла Джено с другой стороны.  
Ребенок, достигнув рук омеги, тут же расслабился и упал в объятия. Джено усадил маленького к себе на колени и начал ворковать над ним. 

\- Ох, простите, - подошел папа ребенка, - давайте я его заберу. Извиняюсь за беспокойство. Он у нас любит чужое внимание. 

\- Ничего страшного. Нет ничего плохого, чтобы быть популярным, да? - легонько пощекотал ребенка Джено, и тот начал заливисто смеяться. 

Поговорив немного, омега забрала своего ребенка и вернулась к своей семье. Джено напоследок помахал маленькому чуду и, когда повернулся к своему столу, то увидел перед собой широко улыбающегося Марка. 

\- Чего такой довольный? - удивился Джено, делая глоток воды со своего бокала. 

\- Тебе очень идет, - ответил Марк, и Джено вопросительно посмотрел на него. 

Оставшуюся часть ужина они провели в беседе о работе и о жизни их общих друзей.  
Потирая слегка опухшие голени по приходу домой, Джено почувствовал, как к нему на диван подсел Марк. Омега почувствовала, что сейчас будет правильно начать тот самый разговор. 

\- Марк? - начал Джено, когда ощутил, как альфа приблизился к его шее. 

\- Да, Джен? - низким голосом ответил старший.  
\- Нам надо поговорить. Я серьезно, - отодвинул от себя альфу Джено, уместивши свои руки на широкие плечи Марка. 

\- Хорошо, давай. О чем ты хотел поговорить? 

\- Эм, - занервничала омега, - ты, наверное, сам не заметил, как часто в последнее время…ты хочешь меня? 

\- Я всегда хочу тебя, - улыбнулся альфа. 

\- Дело не в этом! Ты буквально стал всегда хотеть меня. 

\- Оу, - оторопел от такой новости Марк, - тебя это беспокоит? Я думал, что тебе нравится, и наши желания совпадают. 

\- Они совпадали, - Джено посмотрел на теперь разнервничавшегося Марка. - Но дело не в этом, поверь мне. Я понял, что проблема в другом. 

\- Проблема? - голос альфы повысился на тон, и теперь Марк напоминал испуганного щенка. 

\- Не проблема! Боже, дай мне договорить! - хмурила брови омега. - Я понял причину твоего сильного влечения ко мне. Ты, скорее всего, сам не осознаешь, но глубоко в душе ты хочешь завести ребенка?

Марк округлил глаза, что заставило Джено засомневаться, что причина была в этом. Возможно, Тэен ошибся, и Марк не хотел заводить ребенка. Тогда у омеги появятся две проблемы: нерешённое сильное влечение альфы и теперь его собственное желание родить. 

\- Это не так? - тихо сказала омега.

\- Джен? Господи, ты…

\- Я не прав?

\- Ты, боже, нереально как прав! - воскликнул Марк, чем испугал омегу. - Все эти дни я чувствовал себя так, словно потерял что-то, но не мог никак найти это что-то. Я даже записался на онлайн уроки по кулинарии. 

\- Кулинарии? - изумился Джено. Теперь он понял, почему у них в холодильнике появилось столько продуктов. 

\- Да. Но то, что сегодня произошло, и то, что ты сказал, расставило все по своим местам. Я увидел тебя с ребенком и подумал, что хочу еще раз увидеть тебя такого, но уже с нашим. 

\- Ты серьезно? - и альфа кивнул. 

Джено, чуть не расплакавшись, обвил шею старшего и поцеловал его в губы. Омега почувствовала, как руки альфы нырнули под футболку и стали поглаживать выступающие ребра младшего. Омега поняла, что и сегодня они проведут ночь в кровати, но уже с какой-то целью. 

\- Мы, действительно, сейчас начнем это делать? - еле как прервал поцелуй Джено. 

\- А ты как думаешь? - ухмыльнулся Марк. 

\- Я думал, мы подождем моей течки?

\- А что мешает начать с сегодняшнего дня? Я хочу, чтобы ребенок был сделан в любви, - слова мужа смутили омегу.

Дело в том, что в основном дети рождались по причине течки. Высокая вероятность зачать ребенка была именно в этот период. Однако бывали редкие случаи, когда омеги узнавали о беременности из-за отсутствия ожидаемой течки, то есть ребенка зачали во время обычного полового акта. Как правило, было необходимо огромное количество усилий, чтобы омега забеременела без течки, и про таких детей, рожденных от подобных случаев, говорили, что те были сделаны в любви: запланировано и в полном сознании. 

\- Ты готов? - прошептал с нежностью Марк, и Джено потянулся за поцелуем в знак согласия. 

Сегодня ночью они занялись любовью, чтобы спустя два месяца обнаружить, что Джено в положении.


End file.
